Le Chemin
by Edhely
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les membres d'Homra illustrés par les chansons du groupe francophone Kyo. [ Pour le moment "Ce Soir" Maria / Chitose / Dewa et maintenant "Je saigne encore" sur Fushimi. ] Doux petit raiting K.
1. Ce soir

₪ **Titre : Ce Soir.**

₪ **Sur : Chitose Maria et Dewa.**

₪ **P'tit truc : L'amour est vil, l'amour fait mal, Chitose ne se comprend plus, et préfère se noyer dans les yeux de Maria.**

₪ **A venir : Centré sur Misaki, C'est ma faute. Centré sur Fushimi et la relation supposée Misaki / Mikoto -j'me comprend-, Je saigne encore. Sur Fushimi -presque- seul, Pardonné. Centré sur Totsuka et Kusanagi, Juste une dernière danse. Shouhei et Bando sur Comme des Frères. Eric Sutr sur Contact. **

**Premier OS d'une série sur les chansons de Kyo qui. .. Sont juste parfaites, d'abord. Tel est mon avis. Un One-shoot par semaine, je m'y engage ! Ils viendront pas dans l'ordre marqué en haut, c'est juste pour que je m'y retrouve. Il n'y a pas forcément de liens entre eux.**

**Concernant celui-ci, .. Herm. Il était pas prévu, je hais la description mais j'ai tenté d'en faire, et je suis censé dormir, donc désolé de la qualité. C: Pis la fin. BOUH. BOUH. J'l'avais pas prévu. Et bien sûr, risque d'OOC, hésitez pas à m'engueuler. :'D**

**.. Sur ce bonne lecture~.**

* * *

• Plongez en moi, je m'ouvre une dernière fois, j'ai touché le fond, j'ai perdu ma voix. •

Ah. C'est pas beau, pas beau du tout. Tu regardes l'heure sur ton portable.. Bon sang, la luminosité de l'écran te fait plisser les yeux rapidement pour tenter de voir ce qui est marqué. Enfin, minuit est passé depuis un bon moment, tu pues la clope, le parfum et la bière. Si Dewa te voit ainsi, tu sais que t'es mal barré, que ton mal de crâne va s'accentuer au fur à et à mesure qu'il t'engueulera. Il disait rien avant, il s'en foutait même, mais là il en a marre, et tu lui en veux pas, il a raison, c'est un bon pote.

Doucement tu entres ta clef dans la porte de votre appartement, non sans mal bien sûr, avant d'actionner la poignet et de pénétrer à l'intérieur du logis, surprise, le brun t'attend. T'as attendu du moins, cette pensée te fait sourire, et ce spectacle aussi. Celui de Dewa assit contre le mur, les jambes ramenés vers lui, la mine soucieuse, endormi.

• Plongez en moi, elle a défié les sons, j'ai tatoué mon âme.. La chaleur d'une femme, j'ai appris à naître.

Elle cogne dans ma tête. •

Le portable soigneusement rangé dans ta poche se met soudainement à vibrer, tu sursautes et bien que fatigué tu saisis l'objet de façon vive histoire de ne pas réveiller ton partenaire. Un message. Ton cœur a faillit louper un battement, et ta tête te fait encore plus mal. Tu soupires simplement.

" Dans trente minutes. "

Écris-tu avant de le remettre à sa place. D'abord une douche froide s'impose, histoire de te réveiller tu te diriges jusqu'à la salle de bain en ôtant au passage des vêtements à chaque pas. Bon, tu sais très bien que Maman Dewa te grondera demain, mais tant pis, qu'il le fasse, tu as d'autres choses en tête. Plus importantes selon toi, mais tu ne lui diras rien, tu cacheras ce qu'il se trame derrière lui par un sourire d'éternel idiot coureur de jupons. Après tout, c'est ainsi qu'il te voit.

• Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent, fiers d'une étreinte parfaite. •

Te voilà sous la douche, le jet d'eau glaciale te fait frissonner, tout tes muscles sont tendus, mais ça fait du bien. Ça te détend. Tu veux faire partir cette odeur de fêtard, pour elle. Tu veux savonner chacune des parcelles de ton corps pour effacer les baisers brûlants de ces inconnues qui au fond, ne t'intéressaient pas vraiment. Maintenant que tu la connais, tu trouves stupide, risible. Pourquoi des gars t'envient-ils ? Tu n'es plus capable d'être sérieux avec une femme, tu ne te souviens pas de leurs noms, de leurs visages. Tu leurs mens, et elles le savent, mais ça leur va. Et tu ne comprends plus.

• Et si elle veut la vie, moi je lui donne la mienne, elle a su m'affranchir de mes souvenirs. •

Maria. Ce prénom est divin à prononcer. Tu te rinces avant de couper l'eau en attrapant deux serviettes, une que tu accroches à ta taille, l'autre tu l'utilises pour te sécher les cheveux. Ceci fait tu t'avances vers ta chambre, Dewa dort toujours. Là devant l'armoire, tu hésites, parce que tu veux lui plaire à Maria. Même si tu remplaces son ancien petit ami, même si vous n'êtes rien l'un pour l'autre, il y a ce désir qui brûle dans ta poitrine. Et ça fait mal putain. Tu saisis une chemise et un jean, et en les enfilant, tu continues de ne rien comprendre. Ce soir, dans les draps d'un hôtel du quartier, tu ne diras rien. Elle non plus. Vous serez silencieux, pas de mensonges, pas de poudre aux yeux. Juste un acte purement physique, charnel.

• Plongez en moi, elle m'a ouvert le fond, sa voix comme sillon pour guider mes pas. •

Son histoire t'a fait mal. Tu as mal pour elle, c'est bien simple. Cette rupture douloureuse tu l'as aussi vécu, sauf que toi tu n'es pas ce qu'elle appelle un monstre, et pourtant, tu te sens aussi ignoble. Tout tes nouveaux principes elle les a remit en cause, et sans rien dire. Il a fallut que ton doigt se pose sur son visage, que vos yeux soient plongés les uns dans les autres pour que tu lui fasses cette promesse. Promesse que tu n'as pas respecté. Certes, dont tu t'es souvenu à temps, mais tu t'en veux encore. Tu ne sais même plus ce qui te pousses à accepter les rendez-vous, à le lui en donner.

• J'ai tatoué son âme, sous ma peau glaciale, j'ai appris à naître..

Elle cogne dans ma tête. •

Tu es prêt, il te reste une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'hôtel selon ton réveil, tout va bien donc. Avant de quitter ta chambre, tu t'empares de la couverture qui recouvre ton matelas pour l'amener sur ton ami qui apprécie visiblement beaucoup les bras de Morphée. Tu vas ensuite dans le salon pour t'emparer d'une feuille blanche et d'un feutre, histoire de lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà en partie.

"Je suis juste passé me doucher, m'attend pas pour aller à Homra. ;D

-Chitose~"

Tu poses le papier à côté de lui, et tu t'accroupis. Il est pas vilain faut dire, et tu ne vois pas pourquoi il n'a pas de petite amie. Peut être qu'il ne veut juste pas. Bah, au pire, ça t'arrange. C'est égoïste, mais vous êtes biens tout les deux. Tu te penches vers lui, tu aimerais partir maintenant mais impossible, tes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. C'est doux. C'est toujours doux. Car ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça.

• J'irai brûler les feux, noyer vos fleuves, crever mes yeux, j'irai graver son nom, changer les saisons si elle le veut. •

Tes yeux se mouillent, ta gorge se noue, comme à chaque fois. Ah, s'il te voyait. Tu fuis ensuite dans la rue, vers l'hôtel. Maria. Maria est un substitut, et tu es le sien. Deux cœurs à panser qui se voient pratiquement tout les soirs pour sécher leurs larmes. Parlant avec leurs corps, ils soulagent leurs consciences un moment. Tu aimerais l'aimer sincèrement, tu aimerais qu'elle soit la seule et l'unique, mais tu sais que tu n'y arriverais pas. Elle mérite quelqu'un de bien. Pas toi. Pareil pour Dewa. La réalité fait mal, mais de toute façon, tu es devant votre chambre d'hôtel, alors tes tracas s'écouleront en même temps que les gouttes de sueurs dévaleront ton être.

• Brûlez, brûlez, brûlez ce monde.. •

Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre restera dans la chambre. Elle te réveille juste à dix heures pour que tu la prennes dans tes bras, ce que tu t'empresses de faire. Maria est déjà prête, elle te sourit, t'embrasse le front, pose le jus de tomate sur tes genoux et part. Ça ne change pas. Bientôt tu recevras un message de sa part, pas un grand texte pleins d'artifices, pas une phrase courte mais mensongère, juste un smiley et un coeur. Un bonhomme qui sourit. Et ça te fait plaisir, elle doit le savoir. Tu lui enverras la pareille bien entendu. Tu bois le jus avant de faire une toilette rapide pour te rhabiller et te diriger vers le bar.

• Brûlez, brûlez, brûlez ce monde.. •

Tu débarques souriant, heureux, car tu vas bien. Il y a le Roi qui joue avec la princesse, le chien, et le punk roux. Tout va de ce côté. Kusanagi parle à son cher comptoir, ça pourrait être flippant mais c'est aussi normal. Bon, et là-bas ? Shôhei qui rit nerveusement, Bandô qui semble vouloir dire un conseil vu l'air qu'il aborde, et Misaki qui semble dépassé. Au milieu du trio, Dewa. Tiens. Tu t'empresses de saluer les gens avant d'aller squatter le dernier groupe que tu as observé, et ta présence fait taire tout le monde.

« Mh~ ? »

Fis-tu donc pour leur demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, et ton portable dans les mains de ton camarade te fit tiilter. Tu te baissas pour lui piquer, mais Dewa te le rendit bien vite en te le lançant en plein visage avant de sortir du bar. Tu gémis de douleur avant de grogner, manquerait plus qu'il t'ai défiguré ducon. T'aurais peut être dû penser à faire les poches de ton autre jean avant de partir, m'enfin. Cette situation, tu ne la comprends guère. Alors tu sors le rejoindre, simplement. Vous resterez adossé contre le bar à fixer le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et que vous rentriez.

Car le monde pourrait brûler que jamais il ne t'avouerait que de son côté, quand tu joins vos lèvres, il feint le sommeil.


	2. Je saigne encore

₪ **Titre : Je saigne encore.**

₪ **Sur : Fushimi, Yata et Mikoto.**

₪ **P'tit truc : Il l'a quitté pour le blesser et faire en sorte que l'autre ne cesse de le regarder.. Mais qui a dit que ça éloignerait son plus grand problème, le Roi Rouge ? La folie et la suspicion le sombrent donc.**

**Et le deuxième. \o/ Et je remercie ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ceux qui ont préféré m'en parler en dehors de ff, voilà, c'est gentil. **

**J'ai eu des problèmes d'organisations mais ça va se régler~. Je trouverais juste un jour dans la semaine où poster, et quelqu'un pour me gueuler dessus. Haha.**

**Au passage je tiens à préciser que je suis cloué au lit, mais voilà, la dernière review m'a motivé à faire ça avant une nouvelle sieste position fœtus. Merci. ;u; J'avais commencé à écrire Je saigne encore, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir gentil(le) anonyme. **

**Donc bon, bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

Ta journée est terminée, et tu es déjà rentré. Tu es las et fatigué, mais ça a l'air de ne pas changer. Ton corps tendu est plongé dans l'eau du bain, tes lunettes sont ôtées pour être posées sur la serviette. Tu grognes d'un coup, l'eau n'est pas aussi chaude que tu le pensais, ça fait un choc avec ton corps brûlant et fiévreux. Eh oui Saruhiko, tu es malade. Un rhume peut être ? .. Ou c'est une autre maladie, qui s'est vu naître directement dans ta tête, déclenchant cette chaleur étouffante, ta respiration difficile, et une incapacité à trouver le sommeil sans prendre des somnifères. C'est peut être même la folie. Regarde toi rire, n'y a-t-il pas un problème ? Essayerai-tu encore de mettre ce masque hautain, froid et rieur pour te sauver la face ?

• Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps, il a le droit de respirer ton odeur.. •

Le voilà le problème : ton masque se fissure au fur et à mesure que Misaki brise ton cœur_. Ne me dit pas que c'était juste une accolade envers lui, ne me dit pas ça car je ne te croirais pas. Tes mains si fines s'agrippaient à son t-shirt avec tellement de convictions, tes yeux se mouillaient.. Il t'avait dit oui hein ? Tu m'as vraiment remplacé._ C'est ce que tu penses ? Car oui, tu as effectivement croiser Misaki et le Roi Rouge faire ça, sortant du bar, toi tu faisais simplement ta ronde.

Tu aurais préféré rester dans les bureaux de Scepter 4. Simplement. Tu aurais préféré être ignorant, ne pas savoir, parce que maintenant tu n'en sais pas plus, mais les images ne cessent de défiler en toi, et la suite tu as l'impression de la deviner.

• Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort, et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur. •

Pourquoi Mikoto aurait-il le privilège de goûter ton Misaki ? Pourquoi a-t-il accaparé tout ses regards ? .. Pourquoi tu n'as plus rien à part ces souvenirs qui semblent vouloir t'achever ? D'un coup brusque tu frappes l'eau avec ton poing, ta jambe qui se trouvait en dessous aura sûrement une marque demain mais qu'importe, les gouttelettes qui volent et atterrissent sur ton visage se mêlent aux larmes. Cet idiot te fait pleurer, il faut bien l'avouer, et les sillons qui coulent sur tes joues te donnent l'impression de brûler un peu plus en creusant pour faire tes marques au cœur de ta chair. Tu renifles un bon coup avant de sortir de la baignoire, tu prends juste la peine de mettre la serviette, pas besoin de lunettes, ta vue ne cesse de se brouiller et elles n'y feront rien.

Personne ne pourra plus rien y faire.

• Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme. Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme. •

Pense-t-il à toi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Tu veux savoir, et en même temps tu crains de déjà connaître la réponse. Tu te diriges vers le salon en titubant, en toussant, tâtant les murs pour t'y retrouver. Pas besoin de ta monture pour attraper le téléphone fixe et composer ce numéro que tu connais si bien.

« Allo ? »

C'est qu'il répond plutôt vite. Il te répond plutôt vite. .. Ou il ne connaît juste pas ton numéro. Tu es stupide de croire qu'il y a encore un minimum d'espoir.

« Oï vous êtes là ? »

_Vous_. Alors il ne sait pas. Tu entrouvres la bouche, mais rien ne sort, du moins rien à part un "hamph", onomatopée étrange, certes, mais unique chose que tu réussis à dire, histoire qu'il ne raccroche pas maintenant.

• Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort,

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort. •

" _Je t'aime._

_Plus que la chaleur de tes coups, je veux celle de ton souffle. Je veux qu'il soit mêlé au mien et qu'une douce alchimie soit le fruit de cet union purement amoureux. Je souhaiterais que tu ressentes ce que je ressens. Que tu aies autant mal que moi quand je regarde quelqu'un d'autre. Tu serais adorable jaloux. Tu es tout le temps adorable de toute façon. C'en est risible. Même en essayant de faire la brute, tu ressembles à un jeune adolescent qui a mal tourné. C'est un peu ça. _"

Tu as mille choses à lui dire, et pourtant rien de bien positif ne sortira. Que de la provocation, que des paroles qui blessent. Tu aimerais vraiment qu'elles le blessent. Il te laisse parler dans le vide, il ne répond pas, même pas un bruit, juste sa respiration, et ça ne t'aide pas à savoir la tête qu'il tire. Et ça t'énerve, donc tu cris, tes propos déforment la réalité de tes sentiments, tu lui parles du passé, disant qu'il n'a été qu'une compagnie au lycée, et qu'il jamais été rien de plus.

Que son amitié te dégoutait.

• Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors, et toi tu te permets de dire encore _encore_. •

Il a raccroché. En fond, tu pouvais entendre le râle si spécial et agaçant du Roi Rouge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit à part celui-ci ? Sont-ils seuls ? Ton cœur se serre, il n'a pas le droit de t'infliger ça ! Pas là, pas maintenant. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux encore mouillés pour les mettre en arrières tout en te dirigeant vers le canapé pour t'effondrer dessus.

• Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort,

Mais moi je suis déjà mort. •

Cette chaleur ne te quitte pas. Celle de la maladie, de la folie, elle te fait aussi mal que celle d'Homra. Il n'y avait que le corps de Misaki contre toi qui dégageait quelque chose d'agréable. D'unique. Le reste te semble fade à présent. .. En fait, tu te rends compte que tout a toujours été fade, inintéressant.

Ta vie c'est un peu comme la mort. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle vu par les grecs et les romains si tu te souviens bien. Le passeur ne veut juste pas te laisser entrer en Enfer en paix. Ce lieu détestable à souhaits tu voudrais y goûter juste pour cesser d'errer. Il faut payer un prix n'est-ce pas ? Une pièce dans la bouche, entre les dents, ou une connerie dans le genre.

Mikoto t'a prit Misaki, n'est-ce pas assez ?

• Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme.

Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme. •

Bien sûr que non, ça serait tellement simple. Si tu avais fini cette bouteille, peut être que Misaki ne l'aurait jamais lancé. Si tu l'avais aidé à son jeu, il ne se serait jamais énervé en la prenant.

Si tu avais fait en sorte qu'il t'aime assez, jamais il ne t'aurait quitté.

• Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort,

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort. •

Il est bien tard pour s'en vouloir, tu ne peux plus avancer, tu es bloqué dans le passé. Tu te fais du mal seul, tu sombres sans même qu'il intervienne. Il ne viendra pas de toute façon. Pourtant, tu souffres tellement, que tu voudrais lui parler à nouveau, lui crier dessus, lui dire ce que tu penses tout au fond, des choses que tu n'oses à peine murmurer. Ce que tu aurais voulu lui dire tout à l'heure. Avoir un happy end à la con. Un truc dans le genre.

Tu ne l'auras jamais Fushimi, et tu le sais, il n'y a que dans les films pour vieilles ménagères désespérées et fatiguées sans oublier les innocentes et naïves petites filles que cette connerie existe. Les histoires à l'eau de rose qu'on dit. Tu envies ces personnages, ils peuvent leur arriver n'importe quoi, à la fin, tout va bien.

Tu claques la langue agacé par tes propres pensées et entame un geste qui est vite devenu un tic : tu grattes la marque d'Homra.

• Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort..

Mais je saigne encore,

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps.. _•

Rapidement, des perles de cette foutue couleur dévalent cette ancienne marque qui sera toujours là pour te rappeler l'autre. S'il le faut, tu maculeras tout ton corps, jusqu'à en devenir plus rouge que le Roi, et là, _Misaki te regardera_.

* * *

**Au final j'aurais pas réussi à dormir. Haha. J'espère ne pas trop avoir massacrer la chanson et les personnages. :') **

**Le prochain OS sera sûrement sur SnK, et la suite du recueil, nh. Entre lundi et mercredi prochains. Voilà~.**


End file.
